


The Legend of Zelda: The Heir of Power

by Aoratos



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Gerudo Culture, Gerudo Outfit, Gerudo return to Hyrule, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Rough Sex, Sheik is a Separate Character, Sheikah Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoratos/pseuds/Aoratos
Summary: The Gerudo return to Hyrule after roaming the lands since the annexing of the arbiter grounds. Their current King, Bysshe, brings terrible news with him unrelated to his intentions of brokering peace for his people. While the Sheikah attempt to confirm his news, his near instant intimate connection to the woman named Sheik lead him into more trouble that will connect him back to a destiny and a tragedy that runs deep in the Triforce.A story commissioned by me from Deoz, originally posted on another site.





	1. The first day of a new life

**Author's Note:**

> Editor's note: Bysshe, as a written here is rather rough and direct about what he wants. He is willing to take a no but once you say yes, he'll push that yes into more. That means for some he'll definitely be a seen as a jerk and asshole, in some ways that's the best way to view him, as what if Ganondorf wasn't exactly a bad guy but not a good person either.

Bysshe closed his eyes, letting the gentle breeze caress his skin. It was a good breeze, cooling on a warm day. It did not have the blistering heat of the wind in the day or the freezing ice of night the way the wind back home did. He could see why his predecessor wanted this land. It was a land of life.

“We found it, sire,” came a voice from behind him. He had heard Aveil, his lieutenant, approaching. But he trusted her with his life, and felt no worry with his back to her. “We found the Hidden Village.”

Bysshe smiled. He and his small army of women had been traveling for days, now. They had tried to approach Castle Town, first, but their distinctive dark skin and red hair had marked them as Gerudo, and they found no welcome, nor trust. So they had decided to bring their information here, instead. The people of this village were meant to protect this land and its royal family. Well, here was there chance.

Bysshe rolled one large shoulder. He was a big man, more than six feet tall and heavily muscled. His long, red hair was tied back in a tail that fell down the length of his back. His bronze skin showed no sign of the heat that was radiating across Hyrule. After all, he had grown up in the desert; the heat here was nothing compared to that.

Bysshe was Gerudo. More than that, he was a male Gerudo, the first born since the fall of Ganondorf and his pet Zant some many decades before. Now, as was his right, Bysshe ruled the Gerudo as their King. Only a King, though. He knew that Ganondorf had tried to elevate himself to God, and how that had ended for him. He also knew that Ganondorf had attempted to conquer Hyrule once, and then again after he was supposed to have been banished to the Twilight Realm. Bysshe had no such motives. He ruled not through fear, but through respect. He wanted only what was best for his people, and what was best now was peace with Hyrule.

And so, when he had learned of a threat that mattered not only to the Gerudo but to all of Hyrule as well, he set off to warn his neighbors.

“Good work, Aveil,” he finally said to his lieutenant, turning to face her. Her skin was a shade paler than his, but her long hair burned with that same distinct redness. She wore little more than a band of fabric across her breasts and loose, flowing pants. “I will go into the village alone.”

“Is that wise, sire? Though there are still only a few of them, the Shiekah are all trained warriors.” Aveil was right, of course. From it's last remaining survivor, an old woman named Impaz, the tribe of Sheikah has been regrowing. Impaz trained new warriors in the old tradition, teaching them the ways of the Sheikah. The village was now being run by a new leader, a woman named Impa, after the Shiekah leader of old. She was a fierce woman, strong and iron willed, and Bysshe had no doubt that if she thought he was a danger to the royal family, she would do everything in her power to remove that threat.

“I'll be careful,” Bysshe assured her, wrapping his face and hair with dark fabric, hiding his distinctive coloring. “Don't worry.”

“Fine, but if we don't here from you in an hour, I'm coming to look for you.”

“Don't worry, Aveil. You won't need to. This will be done soon, one way or another.” Face hidden, Bysshe set off into the Village.

***

It was surprisingly easy to get an audience with Impa. Though his covered face was met with some suspicion, and he was warned that if he showed Impa any sort of hostility, he would be removed, they still let him through.

Impa was a woman of middle years, with silver hair tied back, well muscled and fit. She sat in her small house, arms crossed. “Very well, stranger,” she said, as Bysshe stood before her. “You wanted to see me... What is it that was so important that you had to tell me and no one else?”

“Hyrule is in danger,” Bysshe said, seating himself across from Impa. “I came to warn you.” Bysshe explained what he had learned to Impa. How there was a creature, an ancient evil called Vaati who claimed to be a god, his power growing in the desert. Vaati was planning on kidnapping the maidens of Hyrule. Bysshe was worried, he explained, that Vaati was working with, or maybe for, Ganondorf.

Impa listened as Bysshe spoke, face grim. When he was done, she just sat and stared at him for a time. When she finally spoke, her voice was tentative. “It is worrying news, to be sure. But tell me, stranger... Why did you not bring this directly to the Princess?”

Bysshe sighed. “I tried,” he said, reaching up to unwind the coverings from his face and hair. “She didn't trust me.”

Impa nodded as she saw Bysshe's Gerudo figures, seemingly unsurprised at the revelation. “Nor would she have reason to. You're people have proved dangerous in the past.”

“Under Ganondorf's rule, yes. But now, all we want is peace.”

Impa frowned at Bysshe, evaluating him with her eyes. “Very well,” she finally said. “I'm not sure I can trust your word, Gerudo, but I won't ignore it either. I'll send my own scouts to double check what you're people have seen. If it is true, this may well be the start of a relationship between your people and Hyrule. You – and any warriors you may have brought with you – can remain as our guests until word comes back.”

“Agreed,” Bysshe nodded, wrapping his disguise back around his face. “I will go tell the others.” Bysshe stood and, bowing respectfully to Impa, left the house.

***

Bysshe had every intention of doing exactly as he said, telling his women to camp down for the night and then waiting for Impa's scouts to return. He wanted to do nothing that might antagonize the Sheikah. As he was leaving the village, though, he saw something that pushed all thoughts of his dutiful behaviour from his mind.

A young woman stood near the edge of town, slowly moving through the positions and stances of a martial arts discipline that Bysshe didn't recognize. She was wearing the traditional garb of the Shiekah, but all in black and gold, rather than the more common white and blue. Much of her skin was covered by the dark fabric, leaving her exposed only from her eyes up and down the length of one slender, tanned arm. Though covering her, the fabric sat tightly against her body, doing little to hide the supple curves of her body as she moved. Her golden hair was cut shorter than most women in the kingdom, falling down to her chin, and her brilliant, blue eyes were intense with concentration. The eyes, Bysshe thought, looked familiar, but he couldn't place why.

As Bysshe watched the young woman work, he felt a surge of fire deep inside him. A hunger of lust he had not felt since he was a mere boy, first coming into his adulthood. Since he discovered the pleasure that could be had with a woman, he had very rarely been at a loss for willing partners. As the only male Gerudo, destined to become their king, all sorts of Gerudo women gave themselves to him. Gerudo's had a more... liberal view of sex than most of Hyrule. They had sex unwed, with multiple partners, sometimes at once. All of the women knew that fucking Bysshe was no guarantee of being named his partner in rule, but it was a brush against greatness for them, and they all welcomed it. But looking at this young warrior? Bysshe felt a desperate need that he had not for years. He must have her.

Bysshe watched her for a few moments before she noticed him. For one brief second her blue eyes locked with his golden ones, and she stumbled in her training, as if suddenly distracted. Though he couldn't see her face clearly, Bysshe got the sense that she was blushing.

Bysshe approached her, and she straightened and crossed her arms. “Can I help you, stranger?” she asked.

“I apologize if I distracted you,” he responded, “I had simply never seen movements like that. I am Bysshe."

“Shiek,” she answered bowing her head slightly.

Bysshe felt an eyebrow rise, “Shiek? Was that not the name of-”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I was named after the Shiek of old.”

“To be so honored, you must be a truly special warrior.”

“I do my duty, that is all.”

Bysshe laughed. “And modest. A rare trait among the skilled.”

Bysshe got the sense that Shiek was blushing again as she nodded her head in thanks for the compliment.

“I would... I wish to know you better, if I may,” Bysshe said, “Would you accompany me back to my tent, perhaps?”

Sheik took a breath, as if to answer, but then hesitated. She glanced around, and took a small step forward, before shaking her head. “I should not,” she said. “It would not be proper.” Then she turned to walk away.

Should not, Bysshe thought. Not that she would not, or didn't want to... But that she should not. Perhaps she felt as curious about him as he did about her? Any doubt in his mind was dismissed when, before turning around the corner of a house and out of sight, Shiek glanced over one shoulder and arched a slender eyebrow at him, before disappearing out of sight.

Grinning to himself, Bysshe followed.

Shiek led him around the back of the houses, to a small alley. It was narrow, flanked by building walls and the walls of the village, completely empty save for a wandering chicken and a strange statue that was making a whistling sound. Shiek was leaning against a wall, pressing her hands flat on the wood and leaning into it, stretching her thin calves. Her back was to Bysshe, and the position gave Bysshe a wonderful view of her toned ass, the fabric of her pants stretched tight across it.

She didn't turn as Bysshe approached her from behind. Nor did she react at all, except to stiffen and tilt her head up, when Bysshe slide on hand down to grab her backside. He moved his hand up and down, sliding from the curve of her ass down to the outside of her thigh. Shiek made a noise, a small moan, as his hands explored her leg, sliding to curve around her and run up and down the inside of her leg. With his other hand, Bysshe pulled away the fabric from his face, and the cloth from hers.

Bysshe bent his head to press his lips to her neck, kissing the tanned skin there. The hand exploring her body moved to the spot between her legs, and he began rubbing her pussy through her clothing. Shiek moaned in pleasure, pressing back against him. Her ass rubbed against his waist, pressing into his rapidly growing cock. Bysshe enjoyed the feel of her skin under his lips, kissing up the length of her neck to her jawline. His hand pressed harder into the cloth over her pussy, and he could feel it growing damp under his fingers.

As Bysshe moved his mouth to the love of her ear and bit down, she whimpered in surprise. Then, Bysshe felt her begin to pull away from him again. “I shouldn't,” she gasped, a slight waver of reluctance in her voice, “it isn't proper.”

Shiek twisted to slide out around Bysshe, but he was having no more of her teasing. “No,” he growled, grabbing one of her wrists as she turned. He pushed her against the wall, grabbing her other arm and pinning her there. “Stay.”

Shiek's mouth opened to argue, her eyes wide with surprise at Bysshe's sudden aggression. Bysshe stopped her from arguing by pushing his mouth against hers, kissing her forcefully enough to press her head back against the wall. He broke away a moment later, and took the opportunity to examine Shiek carefully for the first time. He realized, immediately, why her eyes looked so familiar. Except for the shorter hair, she looked exactly like the princess.

“You look-” he began.

“I'm her twin,” Shiek answered, her voice a bare whisper, full of nervous excitement.

Bysshe leaned forward again and pushed his mouth to hers once more, forcing his tongue between her lips. Hers met it, and they entangled in one another's mouth, as Sheik melted into Bysshe, her body pressing against his tightly. She moved her hips, grinding her crotch against Bysshe's erect cock through their clothing.

“You're mine,” Bysshe growled, breaking the kiss. He released her wrists, but Shiek made no move to escape. He brought both his hands to her chest, and gripped the fabric there. With a wrenching twist, he tore the fabric open over her skin. Her breasts, firm and round, spring free of the tight restraint of her clothing. Her nipples were hard, and the skin there was just as tanned as her face and arms – she must take time to tan herself topless, then. The idea made Bysshe smile.

As Shiek struggled out of the tatters of her shirt, Bysshe moved on to her pants, tearing them away from her as well. Once the waist had been ripped, the pants slide down her body, and she easily stepped out of them, leaving herself naked. Her pussy was smooth and hairless and, Bysshe realized, she didn't just tan topless – she tanned naked. All of her skin was the same gold.

Bysshe pressed forward once more, kissing her roughly again. His large fingers began rubbing at the soft mound of her cunt, coating them in the wetness there. Then he began working his middle and ring fingers inside her. He began slowly working them in and out of her, curling them inside her when they were as deep as they could go.

Shiek moaned, louder, as Bysshe pulled his kiss away from her. She bit her lip and moved in sinuous pleasure on his fingers. Her pussy was tight enough that it was stretched almost to its limit by only two fingers. “Oh, goddess,” Shiek gasped. “Oh... Oh, yes...”

“Going to cum for me?” Bysshe growled, his mouth hovering over the skin of her neck once more, his breath hot on her flesh.

“Oh, yes... Oh, I'm going to cum!”

“Not yet.” Bysshe said, pulling free of her, his fingers sliding free of her. She whimpered in disappointment, and pressed against him tighter. He pushed her away, against the wall once more, “If you want to cum,” he said, “you have to earn it.” He brought the hand that had just been in her cunt up to her face, and slide the two fingers between her lips. She immediately began sucking them, bathing them in her tongue and lapping the pussy juices from them.

Bysshe stepped back and, with a hand on her shoulder, pushed Shiek to her knees. “Ask for it.”

Shiek looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with desperate, hungry need. “Make me cum.”

Bysshe slowly began undoing his pants, and shook his head. “Like you mean it, pet.”

“Please... Please, make me cum. Please I need to cum!”

Bysshe pulled his cock free of his pants. Fully erect, it stuck out nearly ten inches. “You're mine now, aren't you?” He said. Be pressed forward, pushing his cock against the skin of her face. She blushed, and looked away from it. Bysshe moved his hips, slapping her gently in the cheek with his dick. “Tell me you like being mine.”

“I...” Shiek's blush deepened. She was no virgin, but she had never sucked cock, so she had never seen a dick from this angle. As she spoke, the tip of it bounced over her lips, smearing them with precum. “I like... I like being yours.” She glanced away from him quickly, looking down. She felt humiliated... But, she realized, she also meant it. She liked how Bysshe was taking control.

Bysshe placed a hand on her blonde hair, tilting Shiek's head back so she was looking up at him. “Open your mouth, pet. You're going to get me nice and wet.”

Shiek obediently opened her mouth, her tongue lolling out to rest on her chin. Bysshe slowly worked his cock between her teeth, forcing her to stretch her jaw open wider than she had realized she could. She wasn't sure what to do – she had never sucked cock before, after all. So she simply stayed submissively still, mouth open, and let him work his cock into her.

Bysshe began bucking his hip, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into her throat. She gagged, once, when it first pressed into her, but she managed to swallow down the rising bile and keep going. She moved her tongue, massaging the underside of his shaft with it every time it slide in and out of her mouth. She drooled, liberally, coating his cock in her saliva as he fucked her face.

“Fuck yes,” Bysshe growled, “Gods, you're a good little cocksucker.”

Shiek blushed, half in humiliation and half in nervous pleasure at how she had impressed him. She began moving her head in opposite time to Bysshe's thrusts, pushing forward towards his waist as he thrust deeper. She relaxed her jaw and throat as much as she could, allowing the cock to slide into her without resistance. Saliva pooled down her chin, dripping messily off of it and onto her small tits. With a desperate press forward, she swallowed the entire length of him down. His balls rested on her chin, her nose pressed against his pelvis. Bysshe growled in pleasure as she deepthroated him, her throat clenching around his cock.

Before he could cum, Bysshe pulled back, his cock freeing itself from Shiek's lips with a wet plop. A long line of saliva clung to it, connecting the head of his dick with her lips, before Shiek licked it clean. “Good girl,” Bysshe said. “Now for the real fun... Roll over.”

Without waiting for Shiek to comply, Bysshe reached down and grabbed Shiek around the throat. He lifted her from her kneeling position like that, choking her as he did. She gasped, her face burning red. He tossed her easily around, dropping her on her stomach. She scampered her knees back under her to raise her hips from the earth. Before she could get her hands underneath her, though, Bysshe was kneeling behind her, pressing down on the back of her neck. She tits were mashed flat against the earth, her face grinding into the dirt. Then he pressed the head of his cock to her pussy.

Shiek let out a low, animal sound as Bysshe pushed into her. His pussy, wet from his fingers, opened before him and greedily accepted his cock. It only took him one long, strong thrust to bottom out in her, his hips pressing against her backside. He held there for a moment, and Shiek shook in pleasure on his, making little whimpers of pleasure.

Bysshe began thrusting in earnest, his hips smacking against her ass with loud slaps. “Oh, fuck,” Shiek gasped, her pussy clinging to him every time Bysshe pulled back, and spreading for him as he pushed in. “Goddess, that feels good...”

Further exhalations of pleasure were cut off as Bysshe slide off of Shiek's head, allowing her to raise her face from the dirt, and down to her throat. He pulled back on her, clenching his fingers around her neck. Shiek's spine arched back, her tits being forced out as she bent, and her air was cut off by Bysshe's iron grip. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened, but nothing but drool came out of it.

At the same time, the rush from the sudden lack of oxygen, combined with the constant pummeling that her pussy was taking, pushed Shiek over the edge she had been riding since Bysshe had stopped fingering her. She came, her whole body shaking in orgasm, her mouth gasping wordlessly as her pussy tightened and clenched over his cock.

Bysshe continued like that for a time, fucking Sheik from behind while choking her. He would loosen his grip long enough for the young woman to gasp in air before cutting it off once more. Every time he did, the rush of euphoria from near suffocation pulsed through her, making her cum over and over again.

After a time, he released her neck, and let her collapse back to all fours, panting and shaking. He gave her toned ass a quick smack, and she whimpered in shock. He did it again, and again, spanking her ass red while pistoning in and out of her dripping cunt.

Bysshe brought one hand to Shiek's backside, and began rubbing the pad of his thumb across the small opening of her ass, teasing the tight hole. Shiek gave a small moan of curious pleasure – the feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt before. “You like that, pet?” Bysshe muttered, his breath coming in short pants as he, too, got closer and closer to orgasm. “You like me playing with your ass?”

“Yes... Yes, I like it...” she said. Her voice was soft, and hesitant. She blushed again, though she wasn't sure why. With all the pleasure she got from Bysshe fucking her, being rough with her, choking her, why should she be embarrassed about getting pleasure from him playing with her ass.

“Maybe I'll fuck you in this tight little ass,” Bysshe growled, “Would you like that? My cock in your asshole? Would you beg me to fuck your ass?”

“...Yes!” Shiek gasped, her voice hitting a wavering high note as she orgasmed again. As the wave of pleasure crested, Shiek found herself surprised to realize that she had meant her answer. Being with Bysshe, serving at Bysshe's pleasure, felt right to her. It felt so correct, so natural, that if he had told her to, she would reach back and spread herself open and let him take her ass. If she thought it would pleasure Bysshe, she would beg him to fuck her ass raw and mean every word of it.

Bysshe chuckled, “Maybe next time, pet,” he said, his voice a growl, “But now I'm going to cum.”

Bysshe pulled free of Shiek, and she made a small whimper of disappointment as her pussy was left empty. Her body, exhausted from the powerful fucking, collapsed to the ground. Bysshe didn't let her stay there for long, and with his strong arms he lifted her to her kneeling. She looked up at him, her lips slightly parted, her eyes hungry and eager to please. At Bysshe's instruction, Shiek opened her mouth wider, letting her tongue loll out, and began stroking his cock with both hands. It was wet with juices from her pussy, and her slender fingers slide over it easily.

“Please,” she murmured, “please cum for me.” She dropped one hand to the base of his cock, and began gently rubbing at his heavy balls with it. The other, she moved faster and faster, trying to milk orgasm from him. With a growl of pleasure, Bysshe obliged. Tilting his head back, Bysshe came, shooting a jet of his seed out at Shiek's face.

Just as the first spurt of cum struck Shiek, painting a sticky line of white from her lips, across one cheek to one bright, blue eye, they heard a choking sound of surprise. Bysshe turned to see Aveil, standing at the edge of the building they were hidden behind. The lieutenant's eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open. She looked shocked... And somehow, Bysshe thought, a little hurt.

It was too late for Bysshe to stop, in any case. Burst after burst of hot cum flew from his cock. Shiek caught some of it in her mouth, willingly swallowing it down. Other streams painted her tanned face white or got into her golden hair. She had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep the cum from burning them. Pools of it dripped from her chin onto her small breasts. Her face was a sticky mess.

As Bysshe milked the last drop of cum from his cock, Shiek opened her eyes and glanced at where Aveil stood. Her face began to glow red with embarrassment underneath its white sheen. Bysshe turned to Aveil to say something, but the Gerudo woman shook her head, turned and all but ran from the village.

Shiek pushed herself to her feet, slowly scooping cum from her skin with two fingers and sucking them clean. “We... I can't believe we got caught,” she whispered, her voice heavy with mortification at being seen.

“It's ok. She won't tell anyone.” Bysshe said, dressing slowly.

“Alright... Well, I should go.” Once Shiek was content with how she had cleaned herself, she too, dressed.

“Very well,” Bysshe said, watching as she pulled the tight fabric over her lithe form. “But you will come to me tent outside the village tonight. I have plans for you, my pet.”

Shiek glanced away, but and bit her lip. But then, a small, shy smile grew on her face, and she looked back up at him. “Yes, my lord,” she said, bowing her head at him. My lord. Shiekah were not meant to bow to anyone, save the royal family of Hyrule. If she was giving him an honorific... She really was giving herself in submission to him.

Bysshe grinned as he watched Shiek walk away, the sultry movement making her tight ass look terribly enticing. Once she was gone, Bysshe began slowly making his way back to his own tent. He would have to smooth things over with Aveil... But in the mean time, he was more than content with his new prize, his new pet... No, it was more than that. His new lover.

Either way, he had plans for her tonight and, if he had his way, for every night after that.


	2. Evil revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the6 Rape/Non-con comes in, name after the scene where Sheik isn't given the Gerudo outfit if. If that isn't your cup of tea, I get that. it isn't Bysshe it isn't a named character at least not that is confirmed. It however puts up a little more at stake.

“I just don't think it's a good idea,” Aveil said. “How can we know we can trust her? She might have alternative motives.”

“She doesn't.” Bysshe answered calmly. Aveil was growing more and more frustrated, but Bysshe's tone remained level and kind. “She is mine, and all she wants is to be mine. There is nothing more to it than that. Surely you, of all people, can understand that.”

It had been several days since Bysshe had first taken his newest lover, the strange woman named Sheik. An outsider, not a Gerudo, as Aveil had pointed out to Bysshe, the Gerudo king, several times since then. How did they know she wasn't hiding some other intent? The truth of the matter was, Bysshe knew, Sheik was hiding something... Her lineage. She was twin sister to the Hylian princess, Zelda, trained with the warrior people – the Sheikah – in order to help defend the kingdom. This was her secret (and his, Bysshe thought, as all of her was his), though, and Bysshe did not tell Aveil, even when his lieutenant insisted she knew Sheik was hiding something.

“Be truthful with me, Aveil,” Bysshe raised one hand to stroke Aveil's tanned cheek with the back of his large fingers, “It is not simply my safety and that of the Gerudo that bothers you.”

Aveil closed her eyes and leaned slightly towards the touch. She could feel the warmth and pleasure that always burnt in her when her king touched her growing. “I... You know how I feel for you, my king. How we all do. I didn't mind the idea of sharing you with my sisters. Had you asked me to wait in a line of a hundred Gerudo women for a chance to pleasure you, I would do so, and be honoured at the chance. But I don't like sharing you with an outsider.”

Bysshe shook his head slowly. “Aveil, you knew I could never be satisfied with one lover. You knew I would always take more. And this one, she is important to our alliance with Hyrule. She has given herself to me, and soon I will have her as much as I have any of you. Her loyalty. Her love. And that is important to our people. We cannot alienate ourselves from Hyrule, lest we repeat the mistakes of the past. Do you understand?”

“Yes... my king.”

“Good girl. Now, I am expecting her return tonight... But if it would make you feel better, I have time for you still. It has been some time since I've had any release.” Bysshe pulled Aveil into his tent with him, and began removing his clothes. “Come. Your king needs you.”

Aveil smiled and slowly lowered to her knees, opening her mouth to take his large cock in. It was, as always, an honor to serve the king.

***

Sheik did not arrive until that night. She moved silently and, dressed in strips of black fabric that covered her tightly from toes to her face, she blended in with the darkness.

The Gerudo camp was a series of tents, dozens of them. They seemed, at first, to be arranged randomly. Sheik's trained eyes saw through the seeming haphazardness, though. Each tent was spaced enough from others to allow a Gerudo warrior to spin and move as she fought between them, using the twirling techniques they used with their heavily curved blades. Moreover, they were arranged in a specific order, Sheik was sure. Guards and trained warriors were spaced around the perimeter of the camp, their tents the first ones that would-be intruders encounter. They protected the younger, untrained women who camped at the center. And, in the middle of the whole thing, she knew, would be the king. Bysshe. Her... lover. Just a lover, she reminded herself. Not her king. Zelda was her ruler... Wasn't she?

Sheik moved through the camp, sensing where she would find Bysshe's tent despite having never been in this latest camp. The Gerudo, it seemed, moved every day. She heard guards, even saw some positioned at posts around the camp. A good precaution, considering the monsters that sometimes roamed the fields of Hyrule. No guards saw her, though.

It took her less than ten minutes to breach the camp and make her way to Bysshe's tent. No one knew she was there. No one should have even known she was coming.

And yet... She walked into the tent to find Bysshe lounging in his bed, watching the flap through which she came. As if he was expecting her.

He was naked, and Sheik felt a flash of sudden, animal desire flow through her, her loins igniting with desire as she saw his body. Tanned a dark gold by the sun, as all Gerudo, his skin seemed to shine in the candlelight, taut over rock hard muscles. He was tall, more than six feet. He had a mane of red hair which was tied to fall down his back. Her eyes, though, were locked on only one thing. The cock that rested, flaccid, between his legs. Even soft it was nearly six inches long and an inch wide.

“How... How do you always know?” Sheik asked. She had sneaked out of the Hidden Village in which she lived to come find him in his camp more than once in the days since she had first submitted to him in an alley, first had orgasm after orgasm ripped from her by his rough ministrations, first tasted his cum as it was shot across her face and into her mouth. Every time, she had found Bysshe waiting for her like this.

“I know you,” he answered simply. “You're mine... Nothing you do will surprise me. Now, tell me why you've come.”

This was something of a ritual of theirs. He had asked this question every time. And though the words of her answer always changed, the spirit of it remained the same. “I've come to give my body to you, my lord. I've come because I need to feel you inside me again. I need you to fuck me, and I need to make you cum.”

“Strip,” Bysshe ordered.

Sheik obeyed, peeling the tight-fitted fabric from her body. She was tall, for a woman, but still looked short compared to Bysshe. She was lean, her body tightly toned with corded muscles, her skin tanned a softer gold than Bysshe's darkness. Her breasts, as the fell free from the constricting clothing, were round and firm, big enough to fit as a large handful in Bysshe's wide grip. Her ass, one of Bysshe's favourite features on her, was round and tight and toned. Her hair was blonde, and cut to fall just below her chin. Her eyes were brilliant blue, the same blue as all the royal family of Hyrule.

Bysshe smiled as Sheik stood naked before him. He had seen many women naked, even some who weren't Gerudo, who had the pale skin of the Hylian. None were as attractive as Sheik, though.

Sheik came to her lover, crawling onto the bed with him. With one large hand in her golden hair, he directed her to work, lowering her head to his waist. She meekly opened her mouth and let him push the head of his flaccid cock between her lips. Immediately, she began moving her tongue around it, bathing it, working it hard. He wanted more, though, and pushed her head further down. She swallowed his cock as best she could, still moving her tongue around the shaft as she did.

He closed his fist in her hair and began moving her head up and down, faster and deeper. She relaxed her jaw and her throat and let him fuck her face, desperate to get him hard, to make him happy. Drool pooled from the corners of her mouth and down her chin, but she didn't care. Though she had gotten several chances to practice on Bysshe, Sheik was still fairly new at blowjobs. But she managed to do it gagging only once or twice. Her nostrils flared as he pounded away at her throat, taking in breath only when he pulled hick cock back enough for her to swirl her tongue around its head. Tears sprung, unbidden, to her eyes, but she didn't close them. Instead, she looked up, her blue eyes locked on Bysshe's golden ones, happy to see the pleasure in his face.

She stayed like this, on her hands and knees above Bysshe, letting him throat fuck her, for several minutes. His cock grew hard in her mouth, filling up more and more of her throat as it grew to its full length, nearly a foot long. When he pulled far enough back, she could taste the salty bitterness of his pre-cum, oozing from the tip of it. When he pressed forward, pushing her down on his so her nose touched his stomach, his entire length in her, she would work her tongue out of her mouth underneath the shaft to touch his heavy balls.

With a roar of pleasure, Bysshe pulled Sheik off of him entirely. He didn't want to cum, not yet. Sheik's hair was tangled. Her cheeks were wet with her tears, and drool soaked her chin. She was smiling, though, even as her tits heaved as she gulped in air, breathing properly for the first time since she had begun sucking him.

He guided her with up his body until she straddled him. Then, holding her in place with his hands on her small hips, he thrust up into her. She screamed her pleasure as his cock, wet with her saliva, pressed itself into her. He pushed hard enough that its entire length was forced into her cunt, wet with her excitement, on the first thrust. He didn't slow, though, and the moment he felt his balls connect with her crotch, he pulled back until only the head of his dick sat inside her and thrust forward again. He bucked up under her, fucking her hard enough that she bounced over him without even trying. After a few moments, she managed to get her feet planted under her so she could control her body somewhat. She moved in opposite time to him, pulling up as he slid down, then dropping her weight as he thrust up, letting his cock drive itself deeper and deeper into her. The heavy sound of their skins slapping tore through the quiet night air, but it was nothing compared to her howls of pleasure.

Bysshe slid his hands up her body, tracing the lean strength in her sides, playing across the firm roundness of her chest. He brought both hands to her throat and held her there, choking her as she bounced on his cock. Her mouth opened, her tongue lolled out. Her eyes widened. She loved it.

She fucked her lover as her brain grew dizzy from lack of air. Tears were pooled in her eyes, and she blinked them away as best she could. She... trusted him. Trusted him not to hurt her, even though she knew he could. And he didn't, he always relaxed his grip on her throat in time for her to gasp in air before she passed out. But the knowledge that he could hold on, could squeeze just a little tighter, and she would be helpless to stop him drove her wild. She was powerless before his strength, and she loved how it felt. As he pounded into her, stretching her cunt with his massive tool, and as the oxygen was slowly deprived from her lungs and her mind, she came. Over and over she came while he used her body. The strength in her legs gave out. She would have collapsed down on him if he hadn't been holding her. As it was, she hung from his hands around her throat, body limp, but eyes rolling with mad pleasure. Had she been able to breathe to make sound, she would scream in unadulterated ecstasy.

Sheik didn't know how long Bysshe fucked her like this. She lost count of her orgasms. Her legs were wet with her own juice, she knew. She was sure she was drooling, too, her saliva dripping down her chin onto her tits. She didn't care. She wanted him to cum insider her, she wanted to make him happy and to feel his hot seed flow into her cunt once more.

But he didn't.

With a grunt and a twist, he rolled her off of him. She gasped in air. Her throat was tender, but not damaged, she thought. Her small breasts heaved as she breathed deeply. He moved, and his cock, still hard, wet from her cunt, slapped roughly across her cheek. She meekly opened it, obeying his unspoken command, and he fucked her mouth once more. Slower, this time, he pushed into her throat so she could taste her own pussy on his shaft, bathe it with her tongue.

“I want something from you tonight,” Bysshe said. His voice was low, almost a growl. “Something you promised me the first time we met.”

He didn't have to say more. As he pulled his cock from her mouth, slick with spit and pussy juice, Sheik rolled off of the bed. She fell to her knees beside it, and bent over it, so her backside was in the air and her face and tits pressed to the bedding. Then, with only some tentativeness, Sheik reached behind herself with both hands and spread her asscheeks apart.

He had played with her ass before. Rubbed her tight asshole, and more than once slid a finger inside her. She herself, in preparing for this day, had done more. She would sneak off to secluded parts of the Hidden Village to practice when no one was around. She could work three of her small fingers into her own ass, but she had to bite down on her tongue to keep from screaming when she did. Not from pain, mind. It was uncomfortable, a little. But more than anything, the feeling of having her ass stretched and filled drove her wild with pleasure.

Even three of her fingers, though, were nowhere near as long or as wide as Bysshe's cock.

As he pressed the head of it to her asshole, Sheik moaned. When it opened before him, slowly forced apart by his girth, she whimpered. He couldn’t get the whole length of it into her – in his first thrust, only three or four inches filled her. It was enough. Her whole body shuddered, and she gripped at the bedding with both fists. “Oh goddess….” She moaned as she came.

Bysshe grunted with satisfaction and began pushing harder. He pulled almost all the way out of her, until only the head of his cock was in her, then thrust forward again. This time, half his dick plowed into her, fucking her deeper and spreader her wider than anything she had ever taken in her ass. On the third thrust, he managed to get the whole of his cock into her, and his balls smacked heavily against the round flesh of her ass. Sheik screamed—a raw, animal sound, equal parts pain at her ass being stretched further open than it ever had before and pleasure at the sensation of fullness. She dropped one hand off the bed, bringing it between her legs to rub at her own pussy as Bysshe began fucking her in earnest.

“Oh fuck!” Sheik howled. “Oh my goddess, fuck my ass harder!” Had she had a mind to look, she would see her own hand moving at a blur between her legs as she ferociously rubbed at her pussy lips and clit with three fingers. She would have seen how the sheer size of Bysshe’s cock in her ass pressed against her stomach, making it bulge slightly with every thrust. She didn’t look, though. Her face was buried in the bedding, and Bysshe placed one hand on the back of her head to hold her down, keep her bent over. She bit the fabric beneath her, leaving it wet with her drool and tears, keeping herself from screaming even louder.

Bysshe pounded into her hard, seemingly with no care for her comfort. And it did hurt, yes. It pushed her limits, threatening to tear her ass in two. His hips smacked her ass hard enough to leave it red, the sound of it echoing through the night. Even through her makeshift gag of sheets and blankets, her moans mixed with the slapping sounds.

But besides the pain, quickly overwhelming it, was pleasure. Pleasure at the roughness of it, at how easily Bysshe could hold her in place. Pleasure at how her lover clearly enjoyed it. Pleasure at her own hand dancing across her cunt. And pleasure, too, at the sheer sensation of being full of more cock than she had ever imagined taking before she had met Bysshe.

She came as he fucked her hard, again and again. Her hands were slick with her own juices, and she could feel the wetness dripping down her thighs. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Tears of pain and joy mixed together leaking from them.

And then, with a roar, Bysshe pushed his entire length into her and didn’t pull out. The head of his cock, which felt like it was lodged somewhere behind her belly button, twitched and flared inside her. And he came. Blast after blast of hot, heavy cum pumped deep inside her. Her ass, locked tight around the girth of his shaft, didn’t let any of it leak out. She was filled, more and more, with her lover’s hot seed, and that sensation pushed her over the edge once more.

Her eyes opened, and rolled back in her head. Her mouth opened, drool pooling from it as her tongue lolled out. Her whole body shook and shivered as she had the most intense orgasm she ever had ripped from her body.

Then blackness, as the pleasure overwhelmed her. By the time Bysshe slowly pulled free of her ass to allow the cum to leak out and drip down her backside, Sheik was unconscious.

***

When she woke, she had no way of knowing how long it had been. She was in bed—his bed. Naked, still. A little sore, still. But also warm with pleasure and satisfaction. She reached beneath the blankets that covered her. She was naked, of course. Her pussy was sensitive, her ass still a bit looser than normal. But the cum and pussy juices that had stained them were gone. Someone had washed her.

The flap of the tent was pulled away, and a woman entered. Aveil, Sheik though. Bysshe’s lieutenant. If the Gerudo was surprised to find Sheik there, she didn’t show it. For a brief instant, Sheik moved to pull the blankets over her naked body… But then, thought better of it. She was with Bysshe, this woman’s commander and king. Who was Aveil to judge Sheik?

Sheik sat up, pretending not to care as the blankets fell away from her, revealing her breasts to the other woman. Aveil didn’t seemed started by this, either. Though she did seem to glance down at her tits with… an appraising look, perhaps?

“What do you want?” Sheik asked.

“The King requests you.” Aveil answered. She held something in one hand out to Sheik. The blonde woman took it. It was an outfit of thin fabric—loose pants and a top that was barely more than a band for her breasts. Though the fabric wasn’t quite see through, it walked the line towards it close enough that it would be met with scandal throughout Hyrule, she was sure.

“What’s this?” Sheik asked.

“Your new clothing… You should look your new role for the King, after all.”

Sheik arched an eyebrow. “And what role is that?”

“His concubine, of course.” Without waiting for a response, Aveil turned and left the tent. And Sheik, though she knew being called a concubine should offend her, felt a small glow of contentment and pride warm her belly as she dressed in her knew clothing.

***

Bysshe received the summon a few days later. A few pleasant days... Sheik had been staying in his tent. They had been busy. She was now willing and eager to let him use any of her holes at a moment's notice, and he did. Sometimes he would satisfy himself with one, letting her suck him off until he emptied his seed into her mouth for her to swallow down, or going back to work her newly loosened ass. Sometimes he would alternate, taking her pussy or ass then making her lick his shaft clean. Sheik was always happy to serve him. And he always made sure she came as much as he did, if not more. With his fingers, his tongue, or – as was her preference – his cock, he would bring her to orgasm again and again. But their fun would have to be put on hold, it seemed. Impa had requested his presence.

He brought both Sheik and Aveil with him to the Hidden Village where Impa lived with the rest of the Sheikah tribe. They strode through the center of the village, ignoring the whispers and glances that their presence, and Sheik's new outfit, drew. Bysshe knocked firmly on the door to Impa's house, but waited until she called an invitation before he entered. Some respect ought to be shown, after all.

Impa eyed Sheik, clearly taking in her new wardrobe. The pants were a thin, white material, billowing out around the legs and tightening towards the ankles and waist. Most of the fabric was so sheer that the tanned skin of her shapely legs could be seen quite clearly. It darkened and grew opaque as it drew near the waist, though, and while the shadows cast though it gave a hit of the shape of her crotch, it didn't allow a clear view. The band that wound around her chest wasn't any thicker, and the shape of her hard nipples clearly showed through it. It was tight enough to keep her breasts in place without flattening them, and their curves and cleavage showed over the edge of the band. If Impa was surprised or upset at Sheik's clothes, however, she did nothing to show it.

The Sheikah chief wasted no time on pleasantries. She explained to her guests that the scouts she had sent out on Bysshe's warning, when he first came to them to tell of the evil power growing in the West, had finally come back. At least, one of them had come back. None of the others had returned. The scout had told Impa what she had learned, but Impa thought it best that Bysshe hear it from her himself.

Impa called in the scout. She was a petite woman, barely more than five feet tall and so skinny that Bysshe expected he could pick her up with one hand. Lean, like all the Sheikah, she showed less obvious muscle than most of the warrior tribe. Her breasts were small enough to be almost imperceptible under her clothes, but her ass was pleasantly round. She had full lips, soft eyes, and golden hair tied back in a braid. She was attractive, in a delicate, cute sort of a way. A flare of desire burst in Bysshe as he pictured taking this girl. Or, better yet, he and Sheik taking her. He could imagine himself pounding into her, muffling her screams by pushing her face down onto Sheik's crotch to service. Or having Sheik swallow his cock while this other girl knelt behind him, tonguing his ass, humiliated but desperate to please.

He made certain to show no signs of this. It would be offensive, and he couldn't risk alienating Impa's tribe. They were thoughts for another time...

Besides, the girl looked to be in rough condition. Her face was bruised, as was the skin showing on her arms. She walked stiffly. Perhaps it was her legs or her back that hurt, but Bysshe didn't think so. He had seen the same movement, the same cautious movement, in some of the girls he had been with. Her pussy or her ass were sore. Or maybe both.

Impa had the scout report what she had seen.

“It was awful. We were captured, one by one, every one of us. I don't know how they found us all, but they did. By the time they dragged me to their camp, most of the other scouts were already there. I had some hope that some would escape... But none did. By the next night, every one of us were prisoner.”

“There was an army of them. Men and monsters. Bulblin and Dinofols and Stalfos... And people that looked like Hylians, but with grey skin. And Hylians too, I think. They had been destroying villages. Killing men. Enslaving women and... And abusing them. Raping them. Every day I was held captive, at any time, some man or beast was forcing itself on a woman. Sometimes more than one at a time. Forcing them to... Do things.” Here, the girl pulled her arms around herself, as if hugging herself. She had been a victim of these abuses, too, Bysshe was certain.

“I only escaped because my guards were distracted. I was held in a pen, near the edge of their camp. There was another with me, another scout like me. The monsters took her. She was forced to her knees and the men used her. They...” She shuddered. “They forced her to service them with her mouth. She sucked their filthy cocks, and they sprayed her with their cum. Normally, getting them to cum once was enough to satisfy them for a while... Not this time, though. Two of the dark skinned Hylians and a Bulblin took her. The humans sandwiched her between them, one in... You know, each hole? She was screaming the whole time, I think they must have... Been large, you know? The Bulbin got in front of her and began fucking her mouth. Viciously. She was gagging and spitting up, and he just kept going. I think she must have started choking or something, or maybe it was just too much for her, because she passed out. They kept using her body, though, until they all finished...”

“But even then, they didn't stop. They were laughing. There was a large... Like a barrel, but made of metal, nearby. They dragged her body towards it and then pushed it open. A Chu was inside. A big one. It crawled towards her body and then began splitting up. Stretching out. Like it had tentacles or something. They began moving over her body, towards her crotch, up across her chest and towards her mouth. She woke up again when it forced itself between her legs. She screamed in surprise, and another tentacle pushed between her lips. I think one probably went up her ass, too, I couldn't see. But I did see how strong the thing was. It lifted her off the ground, holding her only by the holes it had invaded. It moved in her, undulating and shifting. Getting deeper. More and more of it pushed into her, I could see her stomach and throat bulging it. The damned thing was fucking her, moving in and out, twisting and writhing inside her, filling her completely. It must have been painful. The guards, though, they thought it was funny. They were all laughing about how she was enjoying it. They said she came, that she was a monster-whore who liked being fucked by creatures. She looked... She looked ashamed. Maybe she did cum, I don't know, it's hard not to when you're that full. Even if you don't want to.” She was blushing. Bysshe had little doubt that this girl had orgasmed on the cock of her abusers, too.

“Everyone was watching the Chu fuck this girl, even the people who should have been guarding me. I climbed the wall of my pen and ran.” She turned to Impa, now. “I'm sorry, I couldn't save the rest, I just had to get out when I had the chance-”

The older Sheikah held up a hand. “No, hush my dear, you did the right thing. You survived and you came back to complete your mission. Trying to save the others would have been suicide. You did the right thing. Now, tell them of the leader.”

The scout nodded, obviously comforted by Impa's assertion that she did well. “It was one of the grey skinned people. He was fairly small, not much taller than me. With long hair, a pale blue or purple. He had magic, for I saw him casting spells. And... he had something with him. A great beast, like a massive boar, but with a mane of red hair.”

Aveil gasped at the news. Sheik made no noise, but Bysshe could sense her tense beside him. Bysshe merely nodded. “You see,” Impa said, “why I thought you should hear this?” Bysshe did, indeed. It seemed that Ganon had returned.

“Your land must be warned,” Bysshe said. “In the past, evil has managed to divide you and catch you unawares. This cannot happen again.”

“I agree.” Impa answered. “I will go to Castle Town, and then to Death Mountain myself, to warn the royal family and the Gorons. You take your people and warn the Zoras and the people of Faron woods.” She glanced at Sheik, and again, eyed her new clothing. “You take Sheik, as well. She can be liaison between us.”

Bysshe agreed and said farewell to Impa. As they left the town, he held Sheik by the hand. Half with care, and half with a jealous pride. She was his. He seemed to have Impa's permission now, but he hadn't needed it in the first place. This woman was his.

But such thoughts were distracting from his real concern. Evil was coming to Hyrule once more, and it would take all of them together to stop it.


End file.
